


Semi-Colon

by Anonymous



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sometimes semi-colons can ruin the mood.
Relationships: Suzie Costello/Owen Harper
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous, fic_promptly Fills 2012





	Semi-Colon

**Author's Note:**

> For Fic Promptly: prompt was [Any, Any, That is the best grammar in a dirty text ever. Excellent use of the semi-colon. And yes; I am hard."](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/115699.html?thread=5477875&format=light&posted=1#cmt6196211) Fill is a visual representation of SMS texts.
> 
> Originally posted 20/5/2012.

(Suzie Costello) I have to stay at the Hub late this evening. I'll catch a cab and be at your place as soon as I can. When I get there, the first thing I'll do is suck your cock. Then I'll bend over and let you fuck me. You pick the hole; I don't care. I'm happy as long as we have enough lube to go around. When you're ready, I'll swallow every drop of your come. We'll go back to sleep and we can do it all over again until it's time for work. Is that fine?

(Owen Harper) That is the best grammar in a dirty text ever. Excellent use of the semi-colon. And yes; I am hard. I’m stroking my cock as we type.

(Suzie Costello) You mean "And yes, COMMA, I am hard." Your punctuation, on the other hand, is not sexy. 

(Owen Harper) Sorry. I'm a bit plastered.

(Suzie Costello) No excuses, Owen.

(Owen Harper) If there was some way to properly text a groan over SMS, I would.


End file.
